How The Ink Decayed
by VeniVediPerivi
Summary: The story of Bendy and how he came to be. (Own interpretation of Bendy) (One-Shot)


_How did I get here?_

That was the only thought going through Benjamin's head as he continued to claw desperately at the walls that encaged him. He was alone and he doubted anybody would come to help but there was still a spark of hope that he was clinging too. He couldn't just give up.

 _Please...anybody..._

He let out a choked sob escape passed his lips and he put his hands against his mouth taking in a deep breath. He immediately regretted the decision though as a wave of dizziness hit him because of the sharp stench that graciously greeted his nose. He could feel the thick dark liquid against his face also, where he had put his hands against. _Ink_ , he thought to himself silently. He was knee deep in _ink_. He moved away from the wall and started to wallow through the dark liquid as he coughed from the smell of it all. It was bombarding all of his senses and it made him dizzy, as if he weren't getting enough oxygen. He stumbled unable to focus and he lost his footing and gravity overcame him pulling him down into the black abyss. His body was completely submerged and he panicked. Where was up?

 _Where was he?_

He reached out his hand and was able to push himself out from the ink and coughed and hacked on it. It was like poison in his mouth and lungs as he tried to breathe but he couldn't. His head...everything was spinning...

 _"I don't understand. Why do you have to go with_ him?" _A voice said and Benjamin turned to and smiled seeing that it was his best friend Boris. He let out a small laugh seeing that he had on his signature irriatated face on because of the annoyance he felt from the situation. "Hey! Nothing is funny about this, Benjamin." He heard Boris grumble._

 _"Boris, it's fine. Joey is just taking me to see something cool." Benjamin said trying to reassure his friend. "Besides Joey promised me it would be something I would like." He said and he couldn't help but cross his arms as if to make a point._

 _Boris rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "I guess...but I don't trust him...He just seems...iffy."_

 _Now it was time for Benjamin to roll his eyes. "Joey's a good person. It isn't like anything is going to happen." He said and then he looked around his bedroom and smiled spotting his sketchbook. "Hey, Boris do you mind guarding this for me while I'm gone? I don't want my parents to peek in it." He said as he picked up the sketchbook and held it out to his friend._

 _And you trust me not to peek in it?" Boris asked with a raised eyebrow but he took the book nontheless._

 _"No. I trust you not to talk about it to other people." Benjamin corrected. "My parents on the other hand. Not so much." He then paused hearing a honk outside. "Oh, that'll be Joey. I better get going..."_

Benjamin gasped for air that never came, his lungs were starved. "Boris..." He said quietly as he sat in the ink and couldn't help but feel that this was ironic. An artist drowning in ink. Maybe not ironic but Benjamin found it a bit twisted. He looked up but all he saw was the dying light of the sun that was slowly disappearing. _Have I really been here that long...?_ He thought to himself and he closed his eyes trying to forget the smell and the danger looming over him...

 _"So where exactly are we going?" Benjamin asked from the passenger seat of Joey's pick-up truck._

 _"Well you're an artist and my parents were talking about an old factory that had been abandoned. But not only that it's a factory that apparently produced only Ink." Joey said and smiled._

 _"Ink? Your taking me to an ink factory? How romantic." Benjamin said sarcastically and leaned back in his seat._

 _"Oh come on don't be like that." Joey said. "It's abandoned so who knows? Maybe we'll find something cool..."_

"JOEY!" Benjamin yelled as he looked up and then stood his mind reeling as he made his way to the wall and started to try and climb the smooth surface, his nails digging into the cement, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was survive. "JOEY! _Please!"_ He cried out but he knew he had been abandoned. He knew that Joey was gone. Bailed. Benjamin let out a scream of frustration his fingers hurting and most likely bleeding at this point but he did not care for all he saw was the color black over his body...

 _"See! I told you this would be amazing." Joey said as he made his way across the metal bridge that creaked under his weight._

 _Benjamin chuckled slightly and smiled realizing that Joey was right. The structure looked like it was falling apart but it had its own sense of beauty to it. Old, rickety, but then there was the ink that was dripping down from the machinery, its esscence pooling down below into several man made holes in the ground, that looked like they were also full of ink. "Im surprised none of the ink has dried up." He admitted as he started to follow Joey once again._

 _Joeh only shrugged though. "The sun probably heats it up or something. But it's still pretty cool to look at though, am I right?" He asked and he looked back at Benjamin who was still crossing the bridge._

 _"Yeah it actually I-." Benjamin was cut off as the bridge all of a sudden tilted with a slight jerk, the slimd of screeching metal filling the air. He looked at Joey with a look of horror spreading across his face._

 _"Benjamin-!" Joeh began but he didn't do anything. He was to petrified as he watched the bridge fall the rusted metal giving in to gravity. Benjamin screamed as he fell down and down until the darkness of the ink overcame him..._

Benjamin took a deep breath. "Traitor..." He said silently and then he felt rage pool inside him. "Traitor." He said his voice more dignified now. "Traitor!" He shouted as if he was suddenly possessed by some sort of demon and he pounded on the wall that blocked him from his salvation. " _TRAITOR!"_ Benjamin's words went unheard though as they echoed throughout the ink factory. He was abandoned. Alone. The walls that surrounded him were closing in. He fell to his knees gasping for air that wasn't there and then his body slumped to the side on its own accord and he fell into the ink. His body gave in but his mind did not. _Boris._ He thought to himself apolegetically. And then his mind soon flashed to Joey Drew. _Traitor..._

That was the last thought Benjamin had. But it was also the first thought that Bendy experienced.

His creator was a traitor.

* * *

 _Welp, there you have it! This is how Benjamin bacame Bendy which is based upon 'Bendy and the Ink Machine'! Special thanks to Boris The Wolf for giving me rather helpful tips on how to play Borris! I hope you all enjoyed the story though as much as I did. Short and sweet. :) Until next time my dearies! Bye, bye!_


End file.
